Soulmates Never Die
by arienette47
Summary: my spin on 7.23, oneshot. Don't worry guys I'm working on my other story too! Just wanted to give you a little something to hold you over


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I used some quotes from episode 7.23 Take it or Leave it. This is how I think it should have gone down!

A/N: I know I have been a way for a while and that most of you loyal readers want me to post a new chapter for my other story. I am working on that. There was a personal issue I rather not get into, however a new chapter will be up sometime by the end of the week. My original chapter got erased when my computer crashed so now I'm writing another one. I am also going to try to post another chapter for that by Sunday as well. Anyway to hold you guys over I wrote this. Its kind of short and a one shot but I thought it was really sweet. I wrote another story with babygirl a few years ago and I reused an idea because I think it is the most romantic thing Hyde could do so I hope you enjoy!

**Soulmates Never Die**

"Wait, Eric, your back, um, where's Steven?" Jackie asked entering her best friend's room.

"Uh… okay, he's passed out in the back of a beer warehouse," Eric said playing into Hyde's plan.

"You mean, he's not coming… he's gonna say no," Jackie said her eyes welling up in tears, her hands slipped to her mouth "oh, my God,"

"Oh, Jackie, I'm sorry," Donna said looking at her shaken friend pulling her into a hug.

"What? No! Jackie I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I swear Hyde's coming over eventually. Last night while we were drinking he said he was gonna be Ms. Jackie Hyde,"

Jackie pulled away from Donna with a confused look on her face "Eric, this better not be some stupid joke because if it is you will be going to Africa in a body bag!"

"Jackie you know how Hyde is, he is so stubborn but so are you! You just have to wait it out." Donna said trying to build up her friends' confidence even though she wasn't sure if her boyfriend was still in his drunk stupor.

"You know what, fine he gets two days, if he doesn't tell me by then I'm leaving and I'm never gonna look back," she said and began to storm out of Donna's room.

"Jackie, where are you going?" Donna called after her.

"I have to go practice being surprised Donna! Duh!" she called back from the hallway.

Donna checked outside her door to make sure her friend was gone and shut the door.

"Eric you better not be joking around cause you get to leave and I have to stay her and pick up the pieces and…"

Eric smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets "No, he was fine this morning… he's got something up his sleeve," he waited a beat his smile fell "except he wouldn't tell me what,"

Donna hit him "Eric! What if he wants to see her to tell no!"

"He called himself Ms. Jackie Hyde!' He said excitedly "So where we're we? Oh yeah you said something about enjoying the time we had left," he started pulling his pants down again.

"You can enjoy your time left all you want by your self!" Donna said and walked out.

"Ms. Jackie Hyde!" He yelled again "wait wouldn't that be her? I'm too drunk anyways,"

**Next Door**

Jackie sat in the basement with a hand mirror making faces to herself.

"Uh! Steven oh my god, yes!" She exclaimed holding her hand to her chest.

"Yes to what?" Hyde said walking out of his room causing Jackie to really scream in surprise.

"Umm… you wanted to play pinball…"Jackie tried.

"Yeah not now, my head is killing me," He said lying down on the couch putting his head on her lap.

"Hangover?" she asked.

"No, I fell down trying to get Charlie off of Mount Schlitz,"

"Are you drunk now?" She asked confused.

"No but I was drunk two hours ago,"

"Hfm," Jackie said crossing her arms.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Jackie?" Hyde asked sitting up.

"Uh…" Jackie said trying to down play her anger "No,"

"Are you sure cause I think you have been pestering me about something for the last couple of weeks,"

"Whatever," Jackie saying trying to be zen, if he was going to be vague about his feelings so could she.

"But if you don't want to talk about it then…"

"Steven," she said warningly.

"Jackie, I wasn't the one who made the ultimatum," He said standing up and walked over to the deep freeze.

Jackie followed suit but stayed by the couch. "I know it's just that this is a big decision about my future and I love you and …"

"We're not gonna have this fight again," Hyde said cutting her off, his back to her.

Jackie stood there dumbfounded. "Okay,"

He turned around and looked at her through his dark shades, usually when they had a serious conversation they came off but for some reason they stayed in place.

"The thing is Jackie, I'm not ready to get married," he told her.

Jackie's face got hard; she immediately hated him for coping out and telling her this with his glasses on. It wasn't fair he got to hide behind them while her emotions were all out in the open. She bit her bottom lip and tried to keep composer. She was going to break Eric in half like a twig. She shouldn't have waited around to hear this; she had a job waiting for her in Chicago.

She took a deep breath in. "Okay," she said breathed out shakily.

"And I thought it was only fair to let you know that but I also wanted you to know that I'm not ready to give up on this," He said slipping his sunglasses off his face.

"So…" Jackie sank back onto the couch "where does that leave us?"

Hyde walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

"I'm not ready to give you an engagement ring even if it is a very long engagement. But I also don't want you to have a promise ring because we are past that.

"I know I'm not ready to get married yet but I also know that when I am, you are the one I want to,"

Jackie smiled from ear to ear "Aw Steven," she said leaning forward to kiss him but he stopped her.

"I did want you to have this though, cause I know you need something as a symbol of commitment because for some reason words aren't enough for girls," He said handing her his sunglasses.

Jackie was shocked she held the sunglasses in her hand turning them around in her hand.

"Are you sure, you don't want these anymore?" Looking at him uneasily, this was a huge thing. He wore these all the time, even inside.

"Yeah I got nothing to hide from," He said acting aloof and sitting back down next to her. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah Steven, where cool," she said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"K good, now lets go play pinball," He said standing up and pulling her by the hand.


End file.
